


Myst Haikus

by Yeesha



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeesha/pseuds/Yeesha
Summary: Haikus for the Myst games (excluding Uru). Major spoiler alert, unless you've played all 5 games!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Myst Fandom





	Myst Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> One haiku each for Myst and Riven; two for the rest.

Myst

Mysterious book  
Open and touch the panel  
Adventure begins

Riven

Catherine's imprisoned  
She must be freed, and Gehn trapped  
But Riven will die

Exile

Atrus's study's burnt  
Releeshahn has been stolen  
Saavedro awaits

Link to Narayan  
Confront the book thief at last  
And right the old wrongs

Revelation

Return; help Atrus  
You're Yeesha's babysitter  
But all is not right

She has been taken!  
Two brothers; which can you trust?  
Make your choice wisely

End of Ages

In D'ni once more  
You must begin the last quest  
Find the four tablets

Yeesha or Esher?  
The Least can now be set free  
End their enslavement

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written any Myst stuff for a while, so I made some haikus. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: This product contains trademarks and/or copyrighted works of Cyan. All rights reserved by Cyan. This product is not official and is not endorsed by Cyan.


End file.
